


Fairy Fix

by RavensBlueAmber, The White Wolf (RavensBlueAmber)



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Children of Characters, F/F, F/M, Fix-It, M/M, Multi, NaNoWriMo 2019, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, POV Original Character, POV Original Female Character, Realm Hopping, Side quest: Save them dragons!, just a bit, with one OC MC
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2020-10-12 11:04:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20563256
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavensBlueAmber/pseuds/RavensBlueAmber, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavensBlueAmber/pseuds/The%20White%20Wolf
Summary: Ever wondered what happened to Cana Alberona's dog?So did I and here is the result- A fanfic with Cana and her dog as main characters, whereas the dog has come to fix it all from another world. Or more like the soul of the dog....Why and how it got trapped in a dogsbody? Let me tell you that wasn't really part of the plan. But the magic of the fairy tail world has its own way of making a mess of things, whether you like it or not.The first real chapter starts in chapter 2 the first one is the prologue you won't miss anything if you jump over it.





	1. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I first wrote this as a NaNoWriMo story but I had a hard time to make the chapters as long/good as I wanted it to be. Decided to get better at writing, to put the chapters I had into one and to watch the anime, since this will involve that year's NaNoWriMo subject: time travel.
> 
> Before getting back to it.

Someplace in Fiore, in what you will assume is a middle-sized and seemingly peaceful town. Walks a man, He walks determinedly, as though he has a greater purpose than those few that are still out at this time of night.

He slinks in and out of the shadows of buildings, as easily as a rat in its own centre of attraction. 

The capote he wears is worn and way too long for him. He is stumbling every 3 steps, because of it. 

But still, people don’t notice him. They don’t give him a wide berth and they do not walk into him either. It’s like they don’t see him.

Like they in their unconscious minds just knows that this one, is trouble. And brings trouble if provoked. Best to leave him be unaware of his surroundings wariness.

The passerbys can hear him talking to himself out loud, things as _"For a town for rune knights in training, they are clearly doing a poor job."_ and _"Why so many stupid rune knights here?!"_ and _"arh!.. you can't get around anymore for those puppy blockades!"_ or _"even with the system in place, it is too hard to get around.!"_ and _"Boss said that I shouldn't draw attention, but, maybe if two patrols vanished, they wouldn't miss them?!"_ He keeps repeating this again and again to himself while scratching his neck furiously under his hood. Just another sign that he is not right in the head. Because crime rates are really low in all parts of Westside. Because of the rune knights' continuous hard work. The town would be down for the count by now, without their continuous help since Westside has a reputation for its high magician rate, Which in turn make villains pop up everywhere here.

But to the kids, it seemed to be under control because of the rune knights. He might pity them because of their ignorance. He knows better. There was a reason for the rune knights to chose Westside for one of their headquarters. Because of the exceptionally high magician rate, this town is brewing with dark guilds. It is the perfect placement for a town filled to the brim, with magicians with sinister motives.

And to top it off, Westside is a port between Fiore and two other bordering countries Seven and Bosco. Making it perfect for human trafficking amongst other things to slip by unnoticed. 

_"Why so many stupid rune knights here?!"_

The man is clearly searching for a special place, a particular road path leading him through the dusty streets of Westside to his destination avoiding as many rune knights as he can.

The man cross to one of the smaller roads leading downtown. The houses around him look shaggy compared to where he just been. Like no one had the time to maintain them. 10 rune knights are standing ahead of him, before a barricade leading into one of the main roads.

_"arh!.. you can't get around anymore for those puppy blockades!"_

After looking for a way to get past them unnoticed proves impossible, the hooded man sighs deeply: "I'll have to use that way to get to the meeting place then." The small man mumbled to himself.

_"even with the system in place, it is too hard to get around.!"_

He turns to the right down an alleyway, just avoiding their devoted attention narrowly.

He walks further down the alleyway before turning down another one, this time to the left, where no one would think it would, lead to nothing other than a dead end. It technically is.

_"Boss said that I shouldn't draw attention, but, maybe if two patrols vanished, they wouldn't miss them?!"_

But the hooded man knows something most don't. A telltale sign that he has been here many times before. And sure enough between two houses, there is a small gap of space, more like a slit than anything else. Out from the slit flows a shallow stream of air. He stops in front of the slit and looks over his shoulder, one last time, to make sure he isn't being followed. Before slinking into the gap between the two houses.

It is just a habit of his from growing up on the streets, not that it would matter if he was. Only a man his size or a child can slip through the gap.

The slit leads out to the main road behind the barricade. The man smiles to himself with triumph in his gaze, and starts to walk in a joyous gate down the road. Now he is one step closer to his goal.

multiple footsteps runs towards him.

_"Why so many stupid rune knights here?!"_

“Stop, this area is off-limits,” shouts a voice, the man stops up and slowly turns around, to look in the direction where the voice comes from.

Before the man stands four men carrying weapons, by the look of their clothes they can be identified as rune knights. Two of them, without their iconic hats or with the cape. Trainees.

“May your prayers be heard.” the man tells them drowsily as greeting. “May our prayers reach heaven” two of the knights answer in unison while doing a slight bow. The trainees look to the knights fully trained with looks of confusion while furrowing their brows.

Out of nowhere the man suddenly shouts: ”Human Raise!” To a non-magic person, it would seem like nothing has changed and he only shouts that to confuse the rune knights enough so he can take off running, but he doesn’t run instead he stands still and waits.

“Come here” the man purrs, a sick smile spreading across his face as one of the confused rune trainees' does so. Slinging an arm around the brunette's waist so he flinches, the man slurs in a sugar-sweet voice that doesn’t match his expression:“ What’s the name boy?”  
“J-J-Ju-lian” the trainee stammer.  
“ Julian ha? still living at home?”  
“no.”

the other trainee stands idle two steps beside Julian.

  
“Noooo…,” he drags it out as though he is tasting the sentence, “ we are kind of missing something, aren’t we my boy?” he asks, looking expectantly at Julian. “S-Sir?” Julian stammers out uncertainty. “No no, Julian my boy that is too boring, you nee -I’ve got it!” he suddenly shouts in triumph. Then laughs a hollow laugh, while getting an evil glint in his eye.

  
Julian looks nervously at his senior knights in hopes for them coming to his rescue, but they stand idly by and watch with seemingly no interest to help him in any way. His best friend looks frozen to the spot, his hands clenched tightly, unable to move.

"eyes down here pretty boy, if you'll do nicely I might consider to set him loose."

  
“From now on you will only call me by the name Papa.” He says laughing with the same sick smile, as before plastered on his face. Julian blushes in shame, but says nothing “go on,” the man says, as the eagerness lights up in his eyes, and he does a little jump in excitement “say it.” Julius says nothing. “Go on, say it,” the man says again, again Julius says nothing. The man expression changes again this time he has a glum look on his face. “Raise your hands and cross them behind your back as though they were tied.” Julian does so seemingly without noticing much.

The man goes to stand behind him, on the way there he punches the other trainee so hard that he fall to the ground, clearly passed out. The man touches his wrists while whispering “arms”, making a dim light erupt around Julian’s wrists. There in the small glimpse of light appeared what appeared to be chains around Julian’s wrists.

Seemingly satisfied with his handy work the man returns to stand in front of Julius, sending him a seemingly reassuring smile, as Julius uncomfortably tests his bounds, his eyes turning more fearful by the second.  
  
Without warning the man suddenly and violently Janks Julian's arms forward and over his head, resulting in Julian starting to scream out his pain but it is only heard as a muffled sound because it is being stopped by the palm of the man's hand wrenching over Julian's jaw painfully.

The other knights flinch beside them, because of the painful display. But they do not interfere with the hooded man or try to check on the other trainee, in fear that the man may change his mind to leave them be, if he finds them to snagging in his business.

So they just watch on as the small man leans in so that Julian and he are on uneven eye level. Said man, janks Julian down by the jaw. So Julian now stand with bowed knees and back, the man now able to look down upon him. If the whole event wasn’t so bizarre it could almost be funny to look at.  
  
“I order the to call me papa for now on and forward unless I specifically say otherwise. Now, call me by that name.” The man threatening calls out in his face, and moves his hand further down so Julian’s mouth is free. and able to speak his task but the man still holding him down in eye level with himself.

After a while of Julian shuffling his feet and wriggling on the spot, jaw still held in a painful grip, by the hooded man, clearly very uncomfortable, and straining not to say anything. 

But you can’t resist magic, trying to go against it, feels like a burning pain. 

Julian makes a motion as though he wants to wrap his arms around his belly, though he can’t because of his hands still being tied together by the invisible chains. Tears start running down his cheeks and his capture's smile is widening sickly at the sight. A few minutes pass like this, him wriggling, and crying uncontrollably. Before Julian finally gives away for the pain. “Pa …. pa” Julian stampers out almost too quiet to be heard.

“See that wasn’t so hard, was it?” Says the hooded man in triumph, still looking Julian in the eye, but he lets go of his jaw. Julian makes no move to straighten out he has already learned his lesson by the look of things. (as the smart kid he is). The man pats his cheek as praise, as one would do to a small child.

“Let’s go back to the questioning then, do you have a girlfriend?” 

“No .. Papa” Julian answers him a little bit louder this time.

“So do you have any family?” 

“Yes...Papa” 

“any living here in town?” 

“Yes Papa”

“Who?”

“my sister”

“uhh” he gets an excited look in his eye at this option.

“You’ll have to introduce me later after I’m done with my business at the hideout.” 

Julian looks very uncomfortable at that prospect but says nothing to the man.

There is no point.

The man then turns his back to him and shifts his focus to the three other knights for the first time since he cast his magic. They stand passively and stare back at him. Or two of them does.

“I have been summoned by our guide.” The man continues to the other two unaware of what transpires behind him.

“We need proof.” One of them answers him simply, whereafter the man proceed with sticking a hand down in his inner pocket and pull out a letter with a fancy seal on it. The hooded man hands it over to the knights and waits patiently for them to verify the letter’s seal as the guide’s personal one.

“Sir, can I ask you what kind of magic you use?” Julian asks to the small man's back, while they wait. Instead of answering the man ignores him. Julian try again a little bit louder, but he is still being ignored.

Julian smiles in relief though it is brief, conforming to a look of concentration. His friend is versed in tracking magic. Which meant he could hide from the evil wizard. He had to work fast.

“umm … Sir?” 

Finally, the man turns towards him with a glum expression on his face. “Tsk, tsk what have I said about not calling me Papa?” The man angrily shouts, the other guards flinch away from the small man with fear in their eyes. They take several steps back from them both. 

“I’ll help you remember just this once” the hooded man continue in a quiet snarl. And sends out a wave of magic through the chain that appears in a flash of light, and it disappears again just as fast. But the effect is immediately noticeable. Julian gasps for air and falls forwards landing on his knees. He starts to squirm in pain, trying to scream out, but the scream is being stopped by the snout of one of the small man’s boots.

“We have been over this my boy, how many more times do I have to tell you?” The man tells him in a confused and disappointed voice. 

“Sir we have confirmed the truth about the seal.” one of the guards tries to interrupt the punishment.

“yes?” the small man asked uninterested, still looking down at his newly made slave, smirking.

“We have deemed it to be the guides seal.”

“goood, goood” the man’s mood changes yet again and he takes his boot out of Julian's mouth and walks over to where the guards had moved too. Leaving Julian on the ground, still unable to move much, like a discarded piece of trash. 

“If you follow us, sir, then we will escort you to the hideout, & back here, that way if we run into any other rune knights we will make sure they don’t cause you any trouble.” 

They start walking and the hooded man follows. “Umm sir, one of the guards timidly asks, “ maybe you should do something about the trainees.” 

The man stops and slowly turns to look at his discarded trash. While saying "Oh. Right. I forgot about them.” 

Finding that the one he had knocked out was missing. Gone. Like the earth had swallowed him up whole.

"tsk the other ran, no matter, I'll catch him before long," The hooded man says out loud.

A little louder he says: “Julian be a good boy now and patrol the area until I get back.”

The man turns back and begins walking away, the guards look at their former trainee as he, in the next second, slumps to the ground able to move of his own free will again. He slowly starts to sit up and take stat on his own body. The guards snap out of their staring and hurry after the small hooded man. They have to run to be able to catch up. 

* * *

The trio arrives at their destination without running into any more trouble. The guards looking rather relieved at that, and the man looking rather bored. The hideout is camouflaged as an inn. They walk into the inn called **The Dragon With The Zero Heads:** _Tnem pole Ved_. The guards sit down by the nearest table calling a waitress over to them with wolfish grins. They might as well enjoy their stay while they wait.

The small man slinks down a small hallway, seemingly leading nowhere other than a long corridor with a lot of walls with different writings on them. The Man stops in front of a wall where the writing is: _lac 'I gam_. He slits open his tump with a knife he has drawn from his inner pocket. With his now bleeding tump, he slides it over the magic words, saying the magical, words: By magic, I was born, of _Mag I' Cal, _ I'll be reborn. Green energy flames flash out of the wall, and the next thing you know, the man is being sucked into the wall by grabby green tentacles flames. Sucking him in, and leaving no trace of what just have gone, not even the blood on the wall.

On the other side of the wall, the man is met by two masked men in a get-up close to the resemblance of rune knights. They are clearly waiting for somebody, but it wasn’t the hooded man by their reactions.

“Code, fo” they demand while pointing their spears at him.

“ua è ru” the hooded man answers them easily. He has clearly done this a hundred times before. A fourth man comes forth from the shadows, bowing and whispering “May our prayers reach heaven” whereas the small man answers him with “May your prayers be heard.” Still bowing the newcomer asks, “where are you going, my Lordship?”

the masked men don't bat an eye of the weird name and neither do the hooded man. Instead, he looks rather pleased with himself at the mention of that name.

“Section B” he hums happily to the servant.

“Then if you will follow me, I’ll lead you there.”

The old-but t still young servant bows to the other guards, before starting walking down one of the hallways. The small man waves to the guards before following after him.

They weave in and out of long corridors with walls with their own writing on them. They walk until the wall changed from walls with writing on them, to doors with writing on them. The hooded man have followed the servant silently up until this time. “ have …. treated you well?” he mumbles. 

“Whom? my Lordship” the servant asks blushing shyly, seemingly.

“lac 'I gam” he answers in a praising voice, for remembering the name he told him to call himself after their first meeting some years back.

Back then the servant was nothing more than a little kid bare and innocent, too inviting not to snatch up. So, he did and he trained him well and now it comes full circle as he had delivered lac 'I gam with a new servant, the same servant he picked up on one of his missions he was on from lac 'I gam. The poor little thing was snooping around in places he didn’t belong. 

“Yes, lac 'I gam, is treating me very well, my Lordship” the servant responds politely, with title and everything as he was taught thoroughly, by the not tall man.

The Lordship does not say anything more and just like that topic is closed off. Nothing more interesting to wring out of him apparently, therefore a waste of time. 

“We’re here, your Lordship,” the servant says and stops before a door with a B on it. The servant bows and opens it for his former master. The said master walks through the door without as much as a goodbye. The servant closes the door after him, and lets out a breath of relief before shuffling off to another place of the hideout. Presumingly back to do some chores, that is still unfinished. 

The hooded man walks into the small hall on the other side of the door with confident strides. But he quickly hides when he hears someone walking down and stopping up by the same door he just came in off.

It opens and a woman goes through it. She walks in with an elegant sway of her hips, as to tell the world that she is aware of how good she looks. The man takes in her curves as she walks past him without noticing him. She was one of lac 'I gam faves, and you could clearly see why. 

After she passed by him, he gets out from his hiding spot and follows her right into the bosses office. He stops in the door blocking the only escape route and leans himself up at the door frame.

“Looking as nice as ever my special little snowflake.” She flinches and spins at the sound of his voice, clearly not expecting anyone to be there. The shock on her face quickly disappears though, being replaced by a scowl. “What are you doing here!?”

The lower than average man smirks at her.

“I have been summoned by the brain, what about you?”

“It’s none of your business!”

“Well it looks like it’s my business when I caught you sneaking around in lac 'I gam’s office, little racoon.”

“Stop calling me that! only HE is allowed to call me by that name!” she shrieks at him.

“Little racoon”

“Stop it”

“Little racoon, racoon, little racoon” he singsongs as he stops leaning on the door frame, and walks into the room.

“Stop calling me that!”

“You heard her,” a thundering voice says.

“Oh boss!” squeaks the small man.

“I didn’t know you were here, have you been well” he continues trying to save his own skin for what is surely coming.

But instead of giving him a verbal beating the boss simply ignores him in favour of walking over to the woman, taking her by the chin and saying: “My sweet little racoon how have you been?”

“I have been well my Lord, but I have missed you my master.” she stares affectionately into his eyes.

The hooded man doing a gaging movement behind the bosses back.

After a while of staring at each other, playing the cat and the mouse without movement. The boss let go, and walks over to the window, looking out onto the desert lands. There is a shift in the air and the two servants rights themselves.

“I got a new job for you guys, I have been contacted by a new Organization. They have come to this world seeking the truth, and I have decided to help them since it could prove beneficial to us later.”

"I assign both of you on this mission for truth, you are to help them and guide them in our views.”

“May I ask you what this Organization entails?”

“Yes, as I said they seek the truth about how magic came to be so abundant in this world, apparently where there are from it has become sparse or limited. You’ll be following this organisation from now on but will still every so often take missions from here. See this as a test of loyalty and to gain more followers to Zentopia.”

“Yes master,” they said in unison.

“Now that that’s has been settled, Parvus, I’ll have located your new target,” he says while still staring out of the window. 

“Yes, master” the small man answers.

“We have tracked down the lady of Heartfilia that freed some of our goods last time you came to see me. I have been informed that you have personally requested to be put on the case if she would ever be put up as a subject. That is why you're here, I will allow you to take on this mission.”

“Thank you master”

“No need, I expect you to follow her closely and follow the different phases. At the moment it is required that you fill out till phase 6. Go now she was last spotted in Eastside, the neighbouring town to Westside.”

“Yes, master I’ll go at once,” the male servant said with a small bow and turned and left.” 

The Boss turns his back to the window to look at his woman.

“So how is it going with your subject Silver Fullbuster?” the man asks.

“It’s going well if I can say so, master.”

“What phase are you on?”

“Phase 3, master,” she said proudly “and he doesn’t suspect a thing” she adds proudly.

“You have done well, my racoon, I expect you to complete all phases.”

“About that master” she drags the sentence out, “I don’t think he would be us any good with all phases complete. Will you reconsider it…. at least let me off the hook.”

Ending the sentence with fluttering her eyelashes cutely and looking up at him through them. And as a final blow she subtlety bit her lower lip.

He looks down at her for a long time with an unreadable face and a dead look in his eyes. Before suddenly coming back to her. “I’ll think about it, but only for you my sweet little racoon.”


	2. A realm unknown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> (MC from another world, arrives at the destination limbo gate, and before that, we experience the test., we get some flashbacks to why and how it works, and what the limbo gate looks like.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the first part of this chapter I wrote in 2019 and I tried to rewrite it but it only made it worse so.. I just added to the end chapter.
> 
> here ya go . A completed version that might not be as smooth as I would have liked. But it is there.

Darkness. was the best way to describe it. Nothing new, the problem was I could feel nothing, nothing but darkness. There was no grounding presence. No ground beneath my feet. Nothing. I was floating, weightless. Lost, the fear crept up on me, the more focused I became on this everlasting feeling of darkness. I tried with my conscious to reach out after something, anything. A flicker of light, anything to keep me from being alone, again. 

But alas nothing came to me for my calling_ , _ I’m “ _ useless. _ ” “ _ Worthless. _ ” I was thrown away like an unused piece of thrash. _ “Nothing” _ . Not even worth enough to be used for something. Anything. I sank deeper into the darkness of ..? Where was I anyway? “ _ No matter _” a voice simply answered. Yeah, that’s true it didn’t matter. My thoughts floated off again.

I didn’t know how much time has passed. The thing I did know, was that I still was a Nothing in darkness. “_ Not true. _ ” There was that irritating voice again, female? No matter. It had kept spitting out words into the darkness, my only company here. Well, I might as well talk to it. It wasn’t like I had anything to do anyway. “ _ it is _”. 

“_ Not true _” it insisted again. 

“_ When did you switch sides anyway? _” No answer. 

“_ I mean for the past hour or so you have been going on about how useless you were and worthless and how you were nothing. _”

“_ We.” _

_ “Oh so now you’re talking? _” No answer. 

“Hello?” Great, I was alone again.

Even she left me. Or was it a he? No matter. 

Time passed yet again.

At some point, I woke up from my floaty mindstate. I ran through our past conversation before floating off again. He hadn’t said a word since.

Next time I awoke from my slumber I ran through our past conversation again. 

Don’t know how many times it has been now, the voice had gone awfully quiet. “_ Irritating _”. I ran the conversation over yet again. 

I mean, it was not like I had anything better to do to spend the time.

Wait!? 

Timee!

In our conversation just now I mentioned the passing of time!

“_ Yes, _” the answer came.

But that can’t be right, I’m not able to know of the time passing or be able to have a conversation with somebody. When I, clearly, found out earlier, that I was all alone.

_ “Or am I?” _

_ “ _ ** _Yes. I. am._ ** _ ” _ Because _ we _ are the same. **We** are _ I _ . And it had always been **I**, and nobody else. I have been having a conversation with myself all this time. I feel shocked and stupid at the same time. Well, now that that is sorted time to get out of this darkness. “I just realized this isn’t even my darkness.” Which means I have no need for wasting time here anymore.

Next problem, how to make myself move. I have limbs but they are stuck in the nothingness. “_ It’s dense _.” and slippery at the same time. A weird combination. Moving around as normal was out of the question. So instead I remembered what my elder taught me. I summoned up my outside energy. The one controlling my form, I let it loose, as in tucking in a string holding a piece of cloth together. Splitting it at the hem. Just like the cloth, I split into different pieces. And like any good wolf, I took my scattered pieces and layered them on top of each other. So I became a moving blob of energy. Then I worked on making myself as thin as possible. Making myself sparse but not, able to slip right through the densest of spots. Just as my elder had taught me.

It took a few tries before I found the right amount of energy thickness to pass through the darkness without trouble. Because mine is different from elders and this darkness is different from his. And yet there was a flicker of familiarity. I would be able to tell who this darkness belongs to. I looked back, the trickle of his energy was going deeper into the dark. I knew at my core instinct, that I wasn’t supposed to follow it, that it was a trap. Why I knew this I don’t know, it didn’t make sense. Logically, I shouldn’t be able to tell this. That it was a trap and that the way towards elders darkness was in and not out. Maybe it was the fear that held me from going. As if I knew that an illusion was waiting for me, and if I saw it I would follow it to the world’s end. No questions asked. So I followed my gut feeling and quickly turned away and fled towards the thinness of the darkness. 

Fled as in floating, through masses of darkness, not walking or running for the matter. 

For a while I still felt the trickle being nearby, it actually seemed like I was getting closer to it. But my instincts all told me that it was a lie. A trick put in place, to confuse you and make you turn around. _ “When everything looks dark follow through with it.” _ ha ha, very funny when it looks dark, as I am now surrounded by the darkness. “ _ Bad times will pass and your time will come again. _” Le sigh, of course, I had to follow it up with a quote from elder. It didn’t actually help in this whole situation. Quite the opposite, it only helped to make me sadder about leaving him. 

But I had to, it was the whole point of all this.

“_ FLASHBACK INCOMING!!! weeeeehhhhh~~” _

“_ who’s acting like a child now?” _

_ “not me!” _

Elder might be right about that, at this point in time, but I’m never going to admit it to him. 

“we’ll take it to the grave.”

Not that we are alive anyway. I’m in some kind of limbo state. Always had been, and properly always would be in a state between life and death. 

I have been blazing away in this darkness for what felt like years. But I still had no feeling to how far I was to the exit of this place. Another thing that was unnatural with this darkness was that normally you would be able to feel how far out you were from the edge. There were telltales on when you get to close to the edge. Like it starts to get a grey tint and it’s gets harder to maintain spirit form and it feels like you have a tight chain dragging you towards the middle. Or so I’ve heard, never tried it myself, too weak to move much out from the core space.

A feeling of resembles hit me. 

~Darkness surrounding from all sides, Nothing to feel, nothing to see, only darkness. What is I? I am nothing, a void of nothing. And yet there still is something. Emotions, not mine, float in to fill this void. Nothing do nothing about it, because what can nothing do? When nothing is nothing. Emotions come and go because of the wheel of time. Until one day something comes by to remove nothing...~

“And stooop, Stopp, that’s waayy tooo dark of a memory to think about now.” phew that was way to close, I almost had to start over there. Sure enough, the slippery darkness that had grabbed me, when my feeling of self-worth dropped, untangled itself from me. 

Anyway, let us get back to the real flashback:

~Walking along a forest path elder came into sight in the clearing I made. He looked around seemingly admiring my work, I preened at the thought. I didn’t think long about it though, as a blue butterfly flew right through my line of sight. I made a beeline after it, without thinking. The chase was ingrained in me, it was instinct. 

My elder walked nearer, but I ignored him in favour of the pretty butterfly.

He called to me with his emotions, telling me to come to him.

I ignored him yet again, as the unruly pup I was, to hunt down the beu’ butterfly. Running after it on my two bare legs, hands outreached after it. It was so close and yet so far. He must have called for me again, he always does, it’s a ritual of sorts. Calling me three times without saying a word only by emotion. “White” he then called to me with a stern voice. I stopped in my tracks, the butterfly was forgotten. He sounded sad. I started to slowly waltz over the clearing towards him. Taking my time, sniffing at all the colourful flowers.

“What is it elder?” I asked playfully when I arrived at his spot under a shadowful tree.

“We need to talk.” He said in a serious tone but still a neutral demeanour. 

“Why are you sounding so serious all of a sudden?” I playfully continued while giving hima pout.

“hhh” he sighed and lost the serious features, looking at me with_ that _mild expression in his eyes. But still not smiling, yet. _ That one, _ that I knew by now meant something along the lines of: Would you be so kind as to stop your fooling around, and take this seriously?

“Alright alright,” I said, as I shook out my playfulness as a wolf would shake its fur. 

I was about to close down my illusion, the trees already wilting and turning grey. He stopped me in the middle of it with a hand and said: “leave it.” I tried to make it bloom to life again but failed, it just wilted further. I looked up at him with a pitiful expression. He finally sent me a small smile, but it didn’t reach his eyes. It almost seemed like it made him sadder, that I failed to do what he asked of me. 

“I’ll help you just this once,” he said, he always said that. As he said so he let his energy flow out taking what I had built and making it his own.

“walk together with me,” he said as he started down a road shadowed by the trees. 

  
  
  
  
  
  


“walk together with me,” he said as he started down a road shadowed by the trees. 

I silently followed him down the road, quietly admiring his work. If you asked me it was far more pretty than anything I can concur up from my imagination. It held a realness to it that mine always seemed to fault. Of course, he had had over a thousand years to improve his Illusions. Where I had only been alive for a little over 200 years. Therefore it made sense that he was better to it than I was. I moved my eyes to his back from where I just had admired a wilting plant.

He walked in a slightly faster pace than usual, but still, he carried a dead weight in his steps. It seemed I was unable to lift what was weighing him down. Well, I just had to get to work, wouldn’t I? As we got deeper into the forest, the sun’s rays had had a harder and harder time slipping through the thick layer of leaves up top. Darkness had always scared me. So, I closed the gap between us, and grabbed onto one of his sleeves. He flinched at the tug and I stopped in my tracks and let the sleeve slip from me in pure shock. He had never reacted such a way before. Now I started to get really worried, whatever he and the master had talked about, it must have been really serious. Since it got elder so shaken to react as such, by a mere tug. I mean elder was strong. He was always calm. When the body got attacked he would stand firm and protect me, if anybody slipped by, the body and into our space. It was our job to protect this space from the intruders. Not that I did much of the protecting.. 

Suddenly somebody grabbed onto me, I froze in terror. I weakly tried to fight against the intruder. It was hard to will my body to do anything in its terror state. But I still managed to grab onto their arms and will them apart. But it was no use, they only held onto me tighter. I didn’t try to call for help, because what was the point? _ “ _ I’m just one big disappointment, aren’t I? _ ” “They can do their worst, I deserve it.” _And my mind went into the mist of Gni won Knu.

  
  


_ “ _ ** _white_ ** _ ” _a weak voice called in through the mist.

_ “ _ ** _White_ ** _ ” _the weak voice grew slowly stronger.

_ “ _ ** _WHITE_ ** _ ” _It seemed oddly familiar, not that it mattered.

_ “White, please!” _That man didn’t know when to shut up. I clearly wasn’t about to respond to him. Even though it was impressive in it self that he could reach so far into the mist of Gni won Knu. Normally you wouldn’t be able to hear a thing going on in your mind or feel anything for that matter. It could drive intruders crazy. I had slowly emerged from the depths of Gni won Knu. Without notice, or me meaning to do so. You must understand that the Gni won Knu. effects everyone. So I can’t think complex thoughts like these, either. 

“** _white, please please, come back to me!_ **” Wow, he sounded a lot more desperate out here. It made me sad to think of him in a desperate state of mind. Although I didn’t know him. But on the flip side, I felt intrigued, proud even to have brought him in such a state of mind. Gni won Knu was a force to be reconded with. What could it hurt to take a quick look at him before slipping deeper into the mist again.?

As I drew closer to his spot, “** _I have made a terrible mistake, pllease please, forgive me!_ **” I hid between the mist, even though I knew that he wouldn’t be able to see me. I looked out from behind the curtains of mist. He stood with his back turned to me. He stood tall in a black coat. His posture bad, it was slumped in on itself in defeat. His skin was turned into an ash-grey colour.

“** _I’m so sorry, I’ll make it up to you!_ ** ” “ _ He sounds so small _ ” It was not healthy for an outsider to go into Gni won Knu, everybody knew that. And that he went so far into it. Pure stupidity. “ ** _ please.. I can’t lose you too.._ **” as he said that, he turned and I was able to see his face. 

It was elder, his face looked hollowed out and sick. His whole body looked sick, he looked as though he was on the brink of dying. Which he technically was. It was the mist’s effect it sucked their Soulforce right out of the outsider. He staggered where he stood, without thinking I ran forward and crashed into him. Weak as he was, he was unable to hold us up or prepared for that matter. So, we fell into the mist around our feet.

“** _I’m sorry!!_ **” I cried out, holding him tighter.

“** _white_ **” he whispered and hugged me gently. 

“** _white, the mist, it eating at me.. still.._ **” I registered what he said. I tried to turn it away but it didn’t work.

“** _ You need to.. let go.. it’s eating at me faster when you hold me.._ **” I only hugged him harder at that statement. 

“** _White I’m not really dying, you know.. that.._ **” I knew that of course, but it didn’t make it any easier to let go. The fear of losing him was still there.

“**hhh…**” he sighed in defeat, as he resigned himself to his fate. 

Time passed like that, me lying on top of him crying and him gently hugging me as if I was a small child. Not far fetched from the truth. 

“** _White... meet me… on the… outside._ **” he whispered in my hair as the last of his soul force got sucked out. And his soul fragment shattered and faded away. The worst part of it all was that a small selfish part of me felt good about it all. That elder sacrificed a precious soul fragment on me. And knowing that he would only do it for me. Gave me one of the best feelings in the world.

...

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


It took me some time to return to the outside, there was something I had to search for before I could return. When I finally opened my eyes I looked down. Confirming that yes indeed, it was my master’s hands holding me up. In my haste earlier I hadn’t even noticed that.. I felt my nose starting to hurt at the thought, that I purposely tried to hurt elder. A telltale sign that I was starting to tear up again. I should have known it was him. It _ hurt _, It tugged at my heartstrings. I felt the wet fluids run down my cheeks, I tried to lift my arms and claw at my heart. But I couldn’t reach since I still was being restrained. He felt my struggle and moved his hands to my shoulders.

His grip was weaker there and I was able to wiggle free.

I took 3 steps away from him but stopped by the sound of my name. “White”, he whispered it as though it was the most precious thing to him in the whole world. Our little world, “his world” I reminded myself. Like he was afraid I would disappear, in a split second, before his very eyes, if he was not careful. I felt my heart scrunch up in pain at that thought, that I meant, as much to him, as he did to me. He was my guardian angel, sent from heaven to devour me.

I grabbed at my chest as though trying to dig my heart out. The pain in there beginning to be too much. I felt shattered, my knees buckled under me the immense weight of this emotion trying to tear my soul to pieces. I fell forward, but I managed to catch myself when my knees hit the ground. I folded in on myself unable to move from my newly found spot. I wanted to move, I wanted to run. Never had I felt an emotion so, so.. full of love, so.. full of life. The love I felt for elder faltered in colour in comparison to this. I.. That I was able to be a part of his world and not only a piece of decor to him. A toy to throw away when you become tired of it. I know he had never treated me badly per se, but sometimes when he thought I was asleep long gone in my realm to realise his presence. I had felt him hovering over me staring at me, intensely. Almost hatefully, almost I kept telling myself hoping it one day to be true. To wish away the bloodlust and hate. I always got an unpleasant feeling when I think about it. But I understand I am the intruder here, a mistake, that was never meant to be.

Gone in my own thoughts as I was, I hadn’t noticed Elder coming near me before he was kneeling before me touching my shoulder. I flinched away from his touch in pure fear. “White..” he went, the concern thicc in his voice. He put his hand gently on my shoulder again, this time I didn’t flinch. I just silently sat and waited. 

“White open up for me.. please?” he ordered quietly, the last part added in a show of kindness. I didn’t do what I was told. But instead of getting angry, as I hoped, he simply waited. I had hoped, he had shouted at me, instead of whispering it to me so gently. At least then I would have some proof. Proof that, what I had felt so many times half-asleep wasn’t a lie. But, the truth, that I didn’t just imagine his heated gaze on my body.

I never disobeyed an order, he knew that. And this time was no different. Slowly, oh so very slowly, I unfolded myself. Righting myself so I was sitting up properly, the only thing kept improper was my folded hands at my chest. Still holding on to it for dear life. It or them more like, the whole reason, why it took me so long to return to the surface. My eyes were still downcast on them. Seeing through my hands directly at them. I was unable to meet his gaze. After having had the time of running our earlier conversation through a few times, while searching in my mind for them. “White let me see,” he said simply. And how could I ever not do as I was told. So I slowly, without looking up, opened my hands so he could see them. Inside them, nestled was tiny shards of purplish black. they weren't supposed to be that way. When I picked them up they were the natural colour of sunlight. Or at least that was Elder calls that colour. Never really seen it myself. Since I have always been inside the body I was born. Of course, elder has shown it to me plenty of times in his illusions and I have copied his version of it a hundred times by now, but it will never be the same thing as the real deal.

“White, you shouldn’t have.. “ he huffed out as he placed a hand on my head and ruffled my hair sweetly. 

The other he held out expectantly. I held out his old soul shards and let them drop into his open hand. He took them up to his face and looked at them closely. He properly sorted through my toxic emotions in them. With a sad look in his eyes, he blew on them and the dark emotions dispersed from the shards in a purplish-black smoke. He made it look easy. Now that they were back to their normal colour. He looked down on me reassuringly before putting the shards in his mouth and eating them. Soon the soul shards will attach themselves to his soul once again.

“White”-he began-” I’m not angry at you.. you only did what you felt was safest in the situation. You know my soul will grow back again.. But I’m happy that you found the shards. Now I will have a faster recovery.” I looked ashamed at his comment. 

Without another word, he picked me up from the ground while simultaneously reversing the illusion around us. My apology would have to come later. We both knew this conversation wasn’t over. But we had time. All the time in the world really. 

He hugged me close to his chest as he wrapped from one place in the mindscape to another. It still made me dizzy. When he did that.

Looking around I saw that we were at the forefront of the mind. He put me down to the ground but didn’t let go of me entirely. His presence grounded me. 

With a movement of his hand, we could watch what was happening outside of the body, through the eyes of the body. Through the eyes of my conscious counterpart.

We watched in silence for a while. My counterpart going through the motions of daily life. They weren’t in the ancient guardian forest of wolves. They were relacing in bed watching my personal favourite anime show ‘Fairy Tail’. I didn’t know much about the themes in it. I liked the colour and music. It was great compared to the darkness I lived in and sooo many different people lived there compared to here.

Here only lived me and Elder, in a dark mindscape. The themes such as friends and family are therefore very foreign to me. 

“As I told before, I have something to talk to you about.” His voice was glum.

I barely twitched, waiting for him to continue.

“A while back, I talked to the master on the outside. He made me aware that I couldn’t shelter you forever, and when the time came you had to be ready. Just as ready as your counterpart. Your union would be unbalanced if I didn’t train you properly. And so we have trained. As you know you are the unconscious mind of this body. Your counterpart is the conscious part. Normally the conscious and unconscious part will never truly meet other than in dreams. And the meetings will never pass over from the dreams into the conscious memories. 

The conscious and the body is our vessel and we are meant to look out for this vessel and guide it. You already know this. But it is time I told you more. 

We unconscious minded are not naturally born in the vessel. We pick out our vessel beforehand, in the realm of gods. It is a multi connecting realm where you pick vessels via your rank as a soul and their fateness. 

The realm of the gods is like training grounds for young souls. An administrations realm. 

I am what you call an old soul. I have resided in thousands of bodies before this one. Which is why I was chosen for this body, it was written in the stars that this one would need a hardened soul to push through life.

  * A star is a soul title to an even older soul than I.”

He looked down at me to make sure that I was still following, before continuing: 

“We souls are born different than from bodies. We are born from other souls.

Your conscious mind is a young soul, barely lived more than 1 lifetime. Other people adore young souls and flok them. They would be flocked if I weren’t here to stop them. Since other souls are weary of old souls and tend to leave us be. Some fear us, some find us boring. But a few young souls we can resonate clearly with, are drawn in by our charms.

You are such a soul, and such are your counterpart also. It is unknown to me whether you were born here, or came here. 

You see for a soul to manifest they spawn from another soul. Your counterpart and you are a mere fragment of a soul. 

To become a real soul you must merges yourselves into one when the time comes. And the more experience you have the more likely you are to come out on top. Because you two are the same being.

This conscious young soul is strong. So strong that it ripped a soul fragment from me and you formed.”

I looked away from ‘Fairy tail’ and up at him worryingly.

“ I won’t lie to you, It is a normal occurrence that once in a while you lose a soul fragment and it becomes into a fragment of it own that not quite you but isn’t a full soul either. 

You fight these soul fragments, erase them from existence. If not they will try to overthrow your place in the mindscape. I was doing the same up until I stumbled upon you.

You shone so brightly, that you erased my darkness with Whiteness. That is how you were given your name, White. Because you have one of the rarest soul types. White. You and your counterpart, has the same aura, White. Meaning that you are to merge. At some point in life. You were born me and your conscious counterpart. You are a part of both of us.

If the time comes, and you are both ready, and the merge goes well, you’ll become one. But you will still be you and so will I and your counter. Never try to fight the merge embrace it.

But for that to go well you need just as much experience in the will of the conscious mind as your counter needs to know about being in the unconscious. And to do that the best way is to send you away and study as a young soul in the realm of the gods.

You’ll have to go alone and I can’t help you much in the first part of the journey 

and you’ll have to be wary of the second part.

and remember, times moves differently there.”

My tears had run dry, “Why me...?” I asked, the last part not going out of my throat. he would know what I meant.

“And not the others?.. Well, because I found the birth of a soul cruel. As I said, you rarely meet you counter unless you are on a soul depth where you have to merge. And many human lives are too short for that to happen. You have to fight other soul fragments and absorb them to become a fully-fledged soul, up till multiple of times. And you have to fight hopefuls sending them back to the spirit realm. The younger the soul the hard it is to win. It is a cruel way to live. You’ll always have to watch your back, to make sure you're not devoured by a stronger soul than you. It’s too cruel a fate to wish on anyone. 

Your other half though, grew on me. Which is how you came to be. And if They do not merge with some then their soul will be sent to the spirit realm, and become part of the spirit stream holding thousands of lost spirits and fragments. They’ll merge and return to being other than a human being for a while until they have lived long enough that they’ll ascend enough, to apply for a higher intelligent body in the gods' realm again.

*A long sigh…*

Though, I have been hiding you away in here, because I fear this scenario. I want not either one of you to go down that stream if I can help it. But I know that you need more training than what I can give you here. You need to go to the realm of the gods..to train. But there is a big chance you won’t make it back. 

I can’t tell you more than that.. the rest is up to you when you want to go.”

I was dumbfounded. I was used to his long explanations, but this must have topped it. 

Sometime later Elder had taken me to the gate, when I had told him that I was ready. I had to do it, to make myself a worthy fragment to my counter. They were working just as hard as I was.

~

I had been so swallowed up in my own conversation and the flashback that I hadn’t felt the slight shift in the darkness around me, till now. It was as if it finally let go, and it became easier to move through. 

It must have become like this, after I had made up my mind with the statement of “But I had to, it was the whole point of all this.” I guess I must have released some powerful emotion that was the key out, I hoped. 

  
  


I speed up little by little, still cautious about it all. kind of waiting for the whole thing to come crashing down on me again and dragging back to where I started. 

“Because clearly There must be a limit to how fast you can go. The faster you go the more in control you’ll have to be with your body of energy. That Is my theory” I stated. That sounded about right. So slow it is.

At some point, I stopped feeling the trickle of elder’s darkness. 

At another, the darkness got a grey tint to it. As in a sign that I was nearing the end. I didn’t speed up though. Instead, I kept a steady pace.

And soon I hit an invisible wall, that I pushed through to the other side. I never looked back in fear for what could happen if I did. 

A plop later and I was out.

  
  


Into a white space. Not really what I had expected. 

I floated a few measurements ahead before looking back. Another white wall.

Great where was I ?

The ‘scape’s condition was was roughly 3.5 x times heavier than in the darkness.

I felt like I had floated around a while before I got zoomed by, by another soul. A grey one at that. 

A little after that, a golden one too, and a black one. 

Then the sky? opened and the souls got suck up one after the other. 

I waited. 

Nothing happened. Then a green spirit came and got picked up. Then an orange.

I floated mindlessly around, trying to find an opening to no avail. Soul came and went. In a mirage of colours while I was searching. No white’s as of yet.

  
Finally, I gave up and decided to wait. “I must be patient,” I told myself finding a place, I started to meditate. Basically a sleepless state. _ “not safe” _Yes, I agreed with myself, not safe to sleep yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, I'm back . .
> 
> starting this up again yai! or something.
> 
> The sizes of chapters will vary a lot though. This one is super long, ch. 3 is super short and ch. 4 which I'm not done with will be medium at best? I think.


	3. shunned by the gods..?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some godly realm building

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually ended up adding another 2 pages to it.
> 
> PC's slowly dying because of an unusual heat wave so updates will be slow.

Looking up you could see a floating energy screen. It showed the limbo portal a white and bright mindscape. Any new souls went through it when going to the realm of gods for the first time. New souls came in a steady stream, and they didn’t have to wait long before being picked up. The longer you stay in limbo the more pressure you will feel. The denser the limbo. Stay too long and you will either get crushed or unable to move and simply be dragged back into the darkness.. which is.. really not good. For the spirit, it is basically a rejection from the realm of gods and you’ll have to wait as many lifetimes as the weight when you arrived. 

Below this screen walks thousands of souls, getting to and from the different administrative buildings/ realms as well as training grounds and many other realms internally. Some of them stand to watch the new arrivals come through though. A new season is soon about to start after all, for souls of all stages but mostly hopefuls also known as young souls/soul fragments.

  
  
  


* * *

  
  


A man walks past looking up at the screen. Almost moving on before stopping to squint at the colourful dots of souls moving about in limbo. Most were in their human state, only a few in blob shapes. 

“Look at that, a purple one!” one of the other souls standing there says to nobody in particular. 

As the screen zoomed in on the soul they were referring too, it flickered weirdly. Nobody other than the man seemed to notice though.

“It must have a great spirit to contain that colour,” said another.

  
  


Other souls floated over the crowd of souls, administrators, showing their strength by being able to float in this ‘scape. 

One of the admins spotted him, it zoomed over its voice booming to the group specifically: “HEY!! Where have you been! The class you were supposed to teach started 3 months ago!” 

The other male spirit ignored the administrator spirit, instead, he mumbled out loud: “They forgot one.” Before again moving on his way. Not a care in the world.

Not even when the other of the admins' soul fragments came zooming in his direction as well.

The other bystanding souls gave him weird looks whispering amongst themselves. 

Such as “isn’t that the new teacher”

“missed one???”

“Is that, the new?”

“no, that isn’t the one. .”

“This one is the medium /old guy in the darkness class.”

“So the weird, one??”

“SCHHHss,”

“ don’t say that!”

“ he’ll hear you!!”

“do you want us to die?!.”

The administrator's souls went after him, still screaming his head off. “ HEY! HEY!! ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!”

“I got another mission I’ll be back in 3 weeks” He went in a slow drawl before opening a void portal with the slash of his sword and slipping through it.

He dropped by the accountant building, before heading off on mission though, with a check-up note for that specific floating energy screen, if anything weird was there the administrators would deal with it. Though it might just have been his imagination, playing tricks with him. But better safe than sorry.

* * *

Make that 4 weeks, almost going on five. Just almost. He was back but this time he was more or less alone one the spirit walkway. All classes had started for this semester. And it was **Nótt’s **time at the moment. Which meant the young spirits were asleep. Most spirits would be. Talking about young spirits. . . He looked to where the screen with the limbo gates on display would be. At night it wouldn’t be shown, though here it was still going. Though he was alone.

On the edge of the energy screen was a black snare with a flick of his hand he fixed the screen once again. 

“Another mission ..” he mumbled and then Abruptly stopped. Rubbing his eyes for good measure, nope. Still there.

There in the middle of limbo was the white flame. _ THEY FORGOT ONE! _he couldn’t be sure if it was the same one as before.

_NEVERMIND! _It clearly was!

One of the gates had opened to take back the fragment to deliver nemesis. Black started to seep out from said gate ever so slowly.

He had to hurry.

He got 30 minutes at best.

Without a second to waste, he took off running towards the main accountant building. 

He couldn’t get her out by himself. Not now. He needed help.

He tsk’ ed.

Too slow. 

He slashed the ‘scape, opening a void portal flinging himself through it. 

It dropped him into the accountant building.

He sped up and zig-zagged through hallways.

Opening up void portals left and right when he could, skip space.

Or running at full speed where he couldn’t because of the barrier seals that were placed.

The building was a true maze to get through, security was tight as always, he managed easily though. 

It was first when he ran into the main room holding the gate to the spirit realm of the gods. That his mind finally caught up with him.

The black snare back at the screen.. he had thought nothing of it at first, since he clearly was in a hurry. But it didn’t match up. That energy screen had been the same one as last time.. 

The black snare was a possessed spirit turned against their own fate, distorted from their own will. 

Weak enough for him to remove it easily from said screen. But strong enough to go unnoticed from administrators. To him, it had felt like a simple curse, but simple curses could not beset upon the floating energy screens. They were of holy sprites, not something of simplicity. Which could only mean something of 3 possible things..

  1. The snare was stronger than at first glance.
  2. The snares master was a strong one, to be able to ensnare the screen with such a weak curse.
  3. The snare was hiding a bigger treat in its psyche.

Or all three things put together. He had a bad feeling about this. As he was passing through the gate.

Only old and medium souls noticed his passage. He sent out warning messages as he passed them and thankfully some did turn around and take off in the direction of the other gate leading to the void.

Good. 

Now that that was taken care off.

He had to hurry..

* * *

He plopped right through the holy barrier and landed gracefully in a kneeling position. 

“I’m sorry to interrupt you this morning, but I need your help.”

In front of him sat the phantom queen, that brings life and death to other mortals, one of many goddesses living in this realm. Her long black hair flowing in waves from the top of her head to the floor. She was with light fickle movements arranging a bouquet of black lilies in a vase. 

“What’s the point of sending flowers if you are going to drop by the same day anyway, my dear student?” She asked still with her back turned to him. 

“Forgive me goddess, Morrigan, but we must make haste if we want to make it in time.” Still kneeling

“Oh?” she appraised her former student, through her mirror, he did look tousled. She gracefully stood up, like a leopard. She stalked towards him, putting her foot beneath his chin forcing him to look up at her.

At her towering form and her frown and eyebrow raised giving her a slightly displeased look. 

Her student tried his hardest to not flinch under her piercing gaze.

“And here I was just wondering when my dear student would show again and this is how you greet me?” 

He gulped, trying to remember why he thought going to a war goddess chamber unwarranted was a good idea again. Right. This wasn’t the time, to dwindle, time was of the essence. 

He would have to take punishment later.

“A young soul is stuck in the limbo gates and has at least been there for 4 weeks and a half.” he squeaked out less manly that he would have liked.

She drew her foot back at once. He fell forward at once out of breath. He had forgotten to breathe again. The goddess lifted her arm and sang a raven to her “Kai go tell my husband at once, tell him I’ll meet you there! you are dismissed!” in a flash of holy light, the raven was gone. 

The goddess took her student by the scruff of the neck hauling him to her bed and tossed him on top of it. His body started to sink into it, a void portal had opened up from under him. She plucked one of the lilies that he had gifted her and used it as a base for temporarily binding him to her realm, stopping him from sinking into the void. He had left himself open for weakness. The void was acting weird today, she noted. She sang a crow named Kau to her and put her on watch duty.

“Report cub” she demanded.

“ I caught a black snare curse earlier when it was holding one of the floating energy screens unblocked at night showing the limbo level at the lower levels. I removed it, which was too easy considering where it was stuck fast. I didn’t think much of it first since I spotted her, a white soul, still stuck in limbo..” he gasped out in pain, twisting.

She put a cool hand to his face soothing him enough to continue. “I suspect the snare was hiding something bigger and more evil in its psyche so I sent midtier souls to hold it down, though it seems they are having trouble or I wouldn’t be this decapitated as I am now..”

“ please, .. save her goddess.. this is all my fault, I saw her when I returned 4 weeks ago. If only I had..”

“Shhs.. I save them, don't worry my dear student.. now sleep.” She said, and she was gone in a flash of darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nótt is in Norse mythology, the goddess of night.  
Morrigan is in Celtic mythology the goddess of life and death.


End file.
